


Tomb of Every Hope

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Dark Is Rising Sequence - Susan Cooper
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Ellipses, Gen, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-16
Updated: 2004-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequence aftermath — Will would never tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomb of Every Hope

Even if Bran had kept his memory, Will would never tell him what so perilous a choice he'd made that day. Dead, lost, lost as the land had drowned: these were the faces on that ship with sails set for the North Wind's crown. We go to rest, their faces said, farewell and good-b'ye. An easier rest than the last. 

He should have realized it, after the first ship of the Light he'd seen casting off.

And sometimes he would dream, not of the Rider, not of the terrible churning column of the Dark, nor the Grey King nor the Lost Land. He dreamt of a bird flung from open hands, flying away, taking with it... 

What a terrible seething weight it was to know that Bran had understood it better than he. He did not want to hate Bran. Indeed he did not. Bran could not remember. But he understood now something of Hawkins' betrayal, that his master might willfully choose not only his own fate but the fate of the world, over his very life...

_For Drake is no longer in his hammock, children..._

All of it, gone, gone, washed away. He like Gwion had stood by and played on, had stayed behind. 

With nothing but memories.

_I am the tomb of every hope._

Memories of a magic which had died on the day his master had chosen to live.

Eirias. Blade blazing blue. A double-edged sword.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Dark is Rising is © Susan Cooper.    
>  Possibly connected to this essay [the spirit of loving bonds](http://shusu.livejournal.com/398356.html) ( _journal inactive_ ). 


End file.
